parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Flintstones (The Trainstones) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gordon as Fred Flintstone - (Gordon and Fred Flintstone are both big, strong, and give out terrible advice) *Molly as Wilma Flintstone - (Molly and Wilma Flintstone are both married to Gordon and Fred Flintstone) *Rosie as Pebbles Flintstone - (Pebbles Flintstone's voice suits Rosie) *Edward as Barney Rubble - (Edward and Barney Rubble are both have 'ar' in their names and sometimes enemies to Gordon and Fred Flintstone) *Emily as Betty Rubble - (Emily and Betty Rubble are both married to Edward and Barney Rubble) *Thomas as Bamm-Bamm Rubble - (Thomas and Bamm-Bamm Rubble are both cheeky) *Toad as Dino - (Toad and Dino are both have four letters in one name) *S.C.Ruffey as Baby Puss *Spencer as Mr. Slate - (Mr. Slate's voice suits Spencer) *Bertie as Hoppy *Henry as Joe Rockhead - (Henry and Joe Rockhead are both clumsy and good friends to Gordon and Fred Flintstone) *Percy as Arnold the Paper Boy - (Arnold the Paper Boy's voice suits Percy) *Elizabeth as Pearl Slaghoople - (Elizabeth and Pearl Slaghoople are both old) *Proteus as The Great Gazoo - (Proteus and The Great Gazoo are both magical) *Harold as Hot Lips - (Harold and Hot Lips are both named begins with the letter 'H') *Toby as Uncle Tex Hardrock - (Toby and Uncle Tex Hardrock are both old) *Salty as Director *Whiff as Mr. Rockimoto - (Whiff and Mr. Rockimoto are both wear glasses) *Smudger as Prowler - (Smudger and Prowler are both evil and mean to Gordon and Fred Flintstone) *Arry and Bert as The Bank Robbers *Murdoch as Perry Gunite *Patrick as J.L. Gotrocks *James as Gus Gravel - (James and Gus Gravel are both splendid) *Bill and Ben as Sully and his Friend *Charlie as Charlie - (Charlie and Charlie are both share the same names) *BoCo as Hoagy Carmichael *Fergus as Rockwell *Freddie as Scat *Hank as Tumbleweed *Flora as Marylou Jim *Ned as J.J. Granite *Harvey as Mr. Pebbles *Oliver as A.A. Carborundum *Derek as Alvin Brickrock *Rocky as Rocky - (Rocky and Rocky are both share the same names) *Byron as Rock Quarry *Nelson as B.L. *Oliver (Pack) as Gary *Max as Mr. Rockhead *Monty as Mr. Knuckles *Daisy as Dagmar - (Daisy and Dagmar are both have names starting with "Da") *Hector as Big Louie *Madge as Cookie - (Madge and Cookie are both ends with the letter 'e') *Duck as J. Montague Gypsum - (Duck's real name is Montague before his name change to Duck) *Butch as Sherman *Mavis as Mrs. Slate *Donald and Douglas as Two Man at the Table *Diesel as Cliff Vandercave - (Diesel and Cliff Vandercave are both the main villains) *Colin as Dicta Bird - (Colin and Dicta Bird are both wear green) Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Fred Flintstone Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Wilma Flintstone Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Pebbles Flintstone EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Barney Rubble Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Betty Rubble ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Bamm-Bamm Rubble Escape62.png|Toad as Dino Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Baby Puss Spencer.png|Spencer as Mr. Slate Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Hoppy 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Joe Rockhead ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Arnold the Paper Boy Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Pearl Slaghoople Proteus the Legendary Engine.jpg|Proteus as The Great Gazoo PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Hot Lips HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Uncle Tex Hardrock Salty.jpg|Salty as Director Whiff.png|Whiff as Mr. Rockimoto Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Prowler Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as The Bank Robbers Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Perry Gunite Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as J.L. Gotrocks Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Gus Gravel TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Sully and his Friend Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Charlie WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Hoagy Carmichael Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Rockwell Freddie.png|Freddie as Scat Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Mr. Tumbleweed Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Marylou Jim NedModelSeries.png|Ned as J.J. Grantie MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Mr. Pebbles Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as A.A. Carborundum Derek.jpg|Derek as Alvin Brickrock Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Rocky Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as Rock Quarry Nelson.png|Nelson as B.L. Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Gary Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Mr. Rockhead and Knuckles Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Dagmar HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Big Louie Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Cookie TenderEngines11.png|Duck as J. Montague Gypsum MainButchCGI.png|Butch as Sherman Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Mrs. Slate BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Two Man at the Table TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Cliff Vandercave MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Dicta Bird Category:Daniel Pineda